Waiting in the Moonlight
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Hiding in the shadows, he smiled as he approached the control room.
1. Good Night

Author's Note: I got lost for what to put in my other story, so I started this one to help me get over the hump in my other one. This one is really...interesting. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Please be sure to read and review!

* * *

**Sheppard:**

After telling yet another thrilling story to the children, John leans back into his pillow and sighs softly. This has been a relatively easy day. At least, he didn't have to shoot anyone, and that was always good.  
  
Looking back on the day, he remembered that he stayed in Atlantis, and helped explore it somewhat. The 'transporters' were easier to take than stairs were, and you could go further with them too.  
  
He remembered that for the first half of the day, he worked with the Puddlejumpers. He was figuring out how to maintain them as well as they had been maintained in the past. It turned out to be really easy to take care of them. John may not have a car or a plane, but he does have his Puddlejumpers.  
  
The second half of the day, he explored parts of Atlantis that he hadn't been in before. He was looking around and found a couple more 'transporters'. It sounded like something out of one of those stupid science fiction shows.  
  
Closing his eyes, he decided to brief his team on the Puddlejumpers, and maybe form another team or two. Besides, this was a big galaxy they needed to explore; one team couldn't do it alone.  
  
Sleep came and took John away for the evening, soon to wake up in the bright morning. For now, however, his dreams took care of him.

**Beckett**: 

Yawning, Doctor Beckett realized that it was actually quite late. He probably should go to bed now, but he was interested in finding out as much as he could about his new Infirmary.  
  
Yes, his infirmary. He wanted to be a doctor, maybe have his own practice one day, and look at him now. He was the doctor of a great city in the middle of a new galaxy.  
  
Smiling smugly, Carson looked around his clean workspace and decided to go to bed already. He was quite tired from the day before, now he just wanted some rest. Tomorrow, he could pick up where he left off; figuring out what things did around here.

**Weir**: 

Ah, pulling all nighters again. She was used to this, but it never got used to her. Sitting up in the Control Center, she was practically the only one there. The few people left over for the night shift were there, of course, and she was there.  
  
The day shift would come out in a few hours, and Elizabeth should probably get some sleep before then, but she couldn't seem to close her eyes. She felt like she had to watch over everything. This was her baby, and she was going to mother it as much as she could. If Daniel was here, he'd probably do the same thing.  
  
Sipping on her water, she knew that she'd have to go to bed soon, or else regret it in the morning when everyone wanted to come to her with every little thing they found and figured out, especially Rodney. He was like a kid in a candy store here. Every small discovery made his eyes light up, and he would either make a huge mess, or actually not screw anything up.  
  
Yawning, she left it to the night crew as she went to her pleasant quarters and put herself into bed, waiting for the coming day.

**McKay**: 

Rodney was, of course, staying up in a science lab. So far, nothing bad had happened, but that was only so far. Right now, he was looking at some sort of recording device, or so he figured it was. It was really interesting.  
  
_This isn't so bad, perhaps I can use this to dictate my finds, or discover more by pushing play....  
_  
As his thoughts wondered, he finally decided to take it with him to bed, so he could keep a close eye on it. Leaving, he turned off the lights and put the device in his pocket.  
  
Feeling in his other pocket, he realized he had forgotten to put the personal shield back in its case that Rodney had put his name on.  
  
Walking back into the lab, he tried to put the lights back on, but they wouldn't turn on again. Thinking this was odd, he just pulled out his flashlight and put the shield in its case and left for the night. He'd mess with the lights tomorrow.

**Emmagan**: 

Teyla had just helped put the last child to bed. Walking around for one last time, she herself went to bed as well. One can never know when you might be needed in the morning by someone, so it is good to be well rested.  
  
Sighing softly to herself, she felt like she wasn't being told everything. She felt...out of the loop as Major Sheppard would say. It was just a strange feeling she had, and she had already decided not to worry about it too much.  
  
Closing her eyes, she decided to get some sleep before morning, she wanted to be well rested and prepared for whatever would come her way.

**Ford**: 

Luckily, he wasn't on night shift, so Aiden could get some quality sleep. He looked out his window and smiled to himself. He had indeed managed a room with an ocean view.  
  
Lying down upon his soft bed, he realized how comfortable he had become in just a few days. The softness of the covers made him wondered about the ancients. If they really were that entirely great and everything, how had the wraiths managed to defeat them? And would they come back to Atlantis?  
  
Putting the thoughts aside, he went to sleep, and waited for the coming day.


	2. Sleep is Peaceful

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like this one too. Please be sure to read and review. Also note the suspense. ;) And, the next chapter will also tie in another aspect of SG-1's show, so stay tuned for that!

* * *

Macleod:

_Everyone is asleep, except for this...night shift. Humans...how pathetic. They make me sick. Here I am, controlling one. At least this one looks better than my other host. This one does not have a pot belly. _

Usually, Andre Macleod wouldn't have been thinking such thoughts, being an archaeologist, he was usually in one dig or another, but he was called to come to Atlantis and look into the past there.

On his last Earth dig, he had uncovered a beautiful jar. When he picked it up, the seal crumbled, and the contents of it disappeared into his lap. Later that day, he was called to Atlantis, and he went, but not as himself.

He was digging in Hapy's tomb, and that is where this mess all began. Hapy, the ancient Egyptian god of Innundation, was now controlling all his actions and reactions to the current surrounding environment. Hapy was also now about to do something that Andre protested at madly.

_You cannot do this, not even you, Hapy. You used to bring the life giving water of the Nile to the people of Egypt. Give me control of my body and I will take you back there, allow you to rule once again. _

_Hear my words, Tau'ri. I am Hapy the goa'uld. I'd rather take over this unknown galaxy than return to...Earth. _

_Your people belong in the other galaxy. How do you expect to grow here, in this one? You have no power that you can draw from, no way to reproduce, you are doomed for failure. _

_Tau'ri, I will have silence from you, this must be done. I want to explore this place and take over the lives of the people here. _

_Your hunger for power eludes you from knowing your true doom here doesn't it? _

_SILENCE! _

The bickering thoughts were silenced as he moved forward, into the pale light of the control center. He was going to get through that 'gate if he had to kill everyone in his path. He knew what he needed to do, but he was still weak from all the time in that...jar. This body, however, was strong, and would carry him through.

He had already disabled all the lights and power to the rest of the complex, but the simple night shift here didn't notice anything, and they wouldn't, at least not yet. Approaching the nearest person, Hapy took him out with a single move. Now he had to take out the rest of this night shift before he could go through with the next step of the plan.

McKay:

_Nuts, I can't sleep. I need to figure out what is up with the lights. _

Getting up, he tossed on some clothes and walked out his cracked door, having to push it open to let him through. Now he really needed to get to the control room and figure out what was going on.

The elevator wasn't working, so he decided to take the stairs. Walking up to the control room, he noticed that the lights there were still working. Getting closer, however, he saw someone walking around swiftly taking people out.

Panicking, Rodney didn't know what to do. Stepping back into the shadows, he tapped his radio, hoping it was working.

"Major Sheppard, please report to the control center, I think we have an intruder", Rodney whispered, hoping the other man would get the message.

Hissing into the radio, John sounded really grumpy, "What!?"

It was obvious he was getting dressed because of the extra noise on the radio, but Rodney ignored that so he could elaborate, "There is someone walking around, taking people out."

"I'm on my way, stay where you are", John called, apparently running now.

"Yes, stay were you are", the shadowed man smiled evilly as he approached the scientist.

Gulping, Rodney froze where he was, looking at the man's features, "Hey, aren't you Macleod?"

"Yes, Doctor McKay. But also no, I am Hapy, the goa'uld", the smile was one of arrogance.

_Great, just what we need, another enemy here. And this one is a goa'uld. Wait, how did a goa'uld get here? Don't they do checks on these things?_

Sheppard:

John was expecting Rodney to be playing a trick on him, but you never can tell with this guy. Walking in, he was shocked at what he saw. Rodney was being held at gun point in the middle of the control center where the dialing panel was. Immediately drawing his own weapon up to a ready position, John wondered why the night watch guys had been so lax. Then his mind fluttered back to the present.

No matter how very annoying Rodney was, he was still at gunpoint, and he looked like he was getting ready to 'pass out' any minute.

"Hi Major, I'd like you to meet Hapy, the goa'uld", Rodney greeted, plastering a nervous smile on his face.

"Put your weapon down and join us up here", the man said in a deep voice with a touch of accent.

John hesitated, "I don't think so, buddy. How about you let him go before he faints, and you follow me down here?"

Moving the weapon off of Rodney and training it on John, the mysterious Hapy was not happy, "You tell your Tau'ri friend to dial the Chaapa'ai."

Even though McKay didn't get along with Sheppard, he started to walk over to the panel to dial the 'gate. He didn't want bloodshed here.

"Move away from there, McKay, that's a direct order", John growled, looking as if he could care less about the weapon pointed at him.

"No", Rodney replied bravely, hoping this would end peacefully.

"Now, doctor", John glared between Rodney and Hapy, wondering for a small moment exactly what a goa'uld was.

Rodney started backing up, "Ok. You're funeral."

Then, the sound of gunfire ricocheted throughout the room and into the corridors.


End file.
